Compositions containing a blend of polycarbonate and ABS were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,177 and 3,852,393. Similar compositions were disclosed in U.S Pat. Nos. 3,954,905 and 3,988,389 to possess improved weld line strength.
Improved impact strength of polycarbonates by the incorporation of a graft elastomer has been the subject of numerous U.S. Patents, for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,928, 4,245,058, Re. 28,723, 4,263,416, 4,263,415, 4,260,693 and 4,082,895 among others.
In some applications, notably power tool housing, business machine enclosures and automotive parts, the design requirements limit the permissible degree of gloss while at the same time specify a high degree of resistance to impact, especially as expressed in a relatively low sensitivity to notch effects.
The present invention discloses thermoplastic compositions eminently suitable for these applications.
Gloss, as a material property, is determined in accordance with ASTM D-528, Standard Method of Test for Specular Gloss, a method incorporated herein by reference.